1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf putters. More particularly, it refers to a sighting device mounted over the front face of a golf putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bane of the golf professional and weekend "duffers" is the putting stroke. The number of different putting strokes is only exceeded by the variety of putters employed by golfers. These putters have a variety of features which have been added to the standard blade type putter to try to improve accuracy of the putt. One added feature on many putters is a sighting device.
Sighting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,928; 3,529,830, and 3,698,093 together with U.S. Pat. No. Des. 188,677. Unfortunately, the single bar sight shown in these references can be easily misaligned on a golf ball and the resultant putt is errantly directed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,506; 3,667,761; 3,866,922; 3,917,277; 4,291,883, 4,527,799; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 150,497; describe various devices on the back surface of a golf putter to assist alignment. These devices require the golfer's eye to move from back to front over the putter head. This also causes errantly directed putts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,209; 4,002,343, and 4,306,721 describe adjustable devices that align over the golf ball on the front face of the putter. Unfortunately devices of this type can come loose or can be improperly mounted by the golfer resulting in improper alignment of the ball. A sighting device is needed which will provide for precise alignment of a golf ball along the preferred line of roll. Such a device needs to be permanently mounted on the putter to prevent improper mounting by the golfer.